Protègemoi
by Tata Pol
Summary: .... alorslà je sais vraiment pas quoi dire ! réflexions de Ed sur ce qu'il a fait et sur ce qu'il voudrait faire ? ouais bah on va dire ça comme ça !


Série : j'ai été faire un petit tour chez les alchimistes !

Auteur : TP encore et toujours !

Genre : euh... chais pô moi... angst ? sûrement... POV Ed, songfic (_Protège-moi_ de Placebo)... et pis je crois que c'est tout... à part que c'est un one-shot je vois rien d'autre...

Disclaimer : ouais je sais eux non plus ne sont pas à moi... c'est peut-être pour ça que j'adore les torturer aussi...

Commentaire : j'aime pas beaucoup ce one-shot... mais bon je le mets quand même alors dites-moi comment vous le trouvez ! j'ai une autre idé pour une songfic sur FMA mais ça devra attendre un peu... voilà ! je vous laisse à votre lecture !

**Protège-moi**

_C'est le malaise du moment_

La transmutation humaine. Sa simple évocation met tous les alchimistes mal à l'aise. Et pourtant…

_L'épidémie qui s'étend_

On dirait une maladie… de plus en plus de personnes la tentent sans en connaître les conséquences… simplement parce qu'ils se croient meilleurs que les autres… comme nous…

_La fête est finie on descend_

Mais après avoir essayé de te faire revivre, mon enthousiasme a disparu instantanément et mon moral est descendu du nuage où l'espoir l'avait élevé. Il a été ramené à la réalité par l'horreur que j'avais sous les yeux et la compréhension que le prix qu'on avait payé, aussi élevé soit-il, n'avait pas suffit à te rendre la vie comme on l'espérait…

_Les pensées qui glacent la raison_

Alors seulement j'ai réalisé la folie que nous venions de commettre. Alors, je ne pouvais plus penser, ma raison étant trop horrifiée par l'acte perpétré pour permettre une réflexion quelconque.

_Paupières baissées, visage gris_

Je n'osais pas regarder l'être auquel j'avais donné la vie et que j'avais espéré être toi… Mon visage devait être aussi gris que la cendre lorsque j'ai vu cette… horreur puisque je ne trouve pas d'autres mots pour le décrire.

_Surgissent les fantômes de notre lit_

J'ai cru être revenu en enfance. Je ressentais exactement la même peur que quand je vous appelais pour me rassurer lorsque j'avais peur des fantômes qui se cachaient sous mon lit… sauf que là, il n'y avait personne à appeler, personne pour me dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et que les fantômes n'existaient pas… alors j'ai du faire ce que je pouvais moi-même. Alors j'ai ramené l'âme de mon frère dans cette armure. Alors j'ai décidé de devenir un grand alchimiste pour pouvoir créer la pierre philosophale, seul espoir de rendre son corps à Al et de retrouver un jour mon bras et ma jambe.

_On ouvre le loquet de la grille_

_Du taudis qu'on appelle maison_

Alors nous sommes partis. Nous avons brûlé la maison qui n'était plus vraiment la nôtre et nous en avons franchi les grilles sans regarder en arrière, décidés que nous étions à recommencer notre vie depuis le début, à laisser notre trop douloureux passé derrière nous pour nous tourner enfin vers l'avenir, seule chose sur laquelle nous pouvions encore influer. Mais tout au fond de moi, un désir subsiste… et si nous trouvions la pierre philosophale ? et si nous retrouvions nos corps ? … et si nous pouvions l'utiliser pour te ramener à la vie ?

_Protect me from what I want_

Je sais bien que c'est un souhait stupide… mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser… alors, s'il te plaît, protège-moi. Enlève de mon esprit ce désir que je sais irréalisable parce trop risqué.

_Protect me from what I want_

Protège-moi de mon désir de te revoir une dernière fois.

_Protect me from what I want_

Protège-moi de tous les désirs qui me blessent.

_Protect me_

Je t'en prie…

_Protect me_

Protège-moi de là-haut.

_Protège-moi, protège-moi_

_Sommes-nous les jouets du destin ?_

Est-ce que c'était écrit ? Est-ce que c'est le destin qui nous a poussé à agir ainsi ? Est-ce que notre volonté n'est pas entrée en ligne de compte ?

Est-ce que cela nous excuserait ?

_Souviens-toi des moments divins_

Te rappelles-tu du passé ? Du temps où nous étions si heureux tous les quatre… tous les trois ? Avant que tu ne tombes malade. Avant que nous n'essayons de te ramener à la vie…

_Planants, éclatés au matin_

Mais ces moments-là ont disparu le jour où tu es partie. Ils ont éclatés comme des bulles de savon ce matin-là…

_Et maintenant nous sommes tout seuls_

… nous laissant seuls avec notre souffrance, avec nos larmes, avec notre désespoir.

_Perdus les rêves de s'aimer_

Nous qui croyions que tu étais immortelle. Nous qui croyions que notre amour pouvais venir à bout de toutes les difficultés. Nous qui rêvions d'une éternelle vie avec toi, d'une vie remplie d'amour et de bonheur…

_Le temps où on n'avait rien fait_

Nous étions encore si innocents… pourtant nous n'avions rien fait de mal ! Est-ce un crime que de faire confiance à la vie ? Est-ce un crime de vouloir être heureux pour toujours ? Est-ce un crime de ne pas vouloir voir mourir ceux que l'on aime ?

Alors pourquoi a-t-on été punis ? Pourquoi nous avoir enlevé la personne qui comptait le plus pour nous ? Pourquoi nous avoir privés de sa présence en un moment où elle nous était indispensable ?

_Il nous reste toute une vie pour pleurer_

Mais pour l'instant, je ne verse plus de larmes sur notre malheur. Pour l'instant j'essaie d'améliorer notre vie. On aura bien assez de temps ensuite pour pleurer et se lamenter sur notre sort.

_Et maintenant nous sommes tout seuls_

C'est vrai que nous sommes seuls. Malgré toutes les personnes qui nous entourent, nous sommes toujours tout seuls car personne ne peut nous comprendre.

_Protect me from what I want_

Protège-moi de mes désirs mortels.

_Protect me from what I want_

Protège-moi de l'envie qui me prend quelques fois de tout laisser tomber.

_Protect me from what I want_

Protège-moi de mon désir de te rejoindre.

_Protect me_

Je t'en prie…

_Protect me_

Veille sur moi.

_Protect me from what I want _

Empêche-moi de commettre une nouvelle erreur.

_Protect me from what I want _

Empêche-moi de tout détruire dans un de mes moments de folie.

_Protect me from what I want _

Empêche-moi de baisser les bras.

_Protect me_

Si tu m'aimes encore un peu, protège-moi.

_Protect me_

S'il te plaît.

_Protège-moi, protège-moi _

Même si je ne le mérite pas…

_Protect me from what I want_

Même si je t'ai fait souffrir…

_Protect me from what I want_

Même si tu m'en veux de ma bétise…

_Protect me from what I want_

Je t'en supplie…

_Protect me_

Protège-moi…

_Protect me_

Maman…


End file.
